This invention relates to a signpost with means and method for installing and removing the same.
The conventional signpost typically requires much physical labor for its installation, such as digging a hole, tamping the post, or extensive pounding of the post. Likewise, the removal of the conventional signpost requires labor such as removal of dirt or pushing and pulling the post until it is loose. This type of installation or removal is more than one would like to do in an ordinary business suit. The conventional signpost is also subject to tipping in loose soil or being turned or bent by vandals or children playing in the area.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a signpost with means and method for installing and removing the same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a signpost which can be easily installed and removed with minimum physical effort.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a signpost that will not tip in loose soil.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a signpost which will not spin and will maintain its relative viewing position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a signpost with means and method for installing and removing the same which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.